


Piccolo x M nsfw

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Just a NSFW fic for a tumblr friend. Featuring Piccolo and his girlfriend M, who belongs to @ladydaimao.





	Piccolo x M nsfw

Piccolo was ready. He hasn’t been intimate with his girlfriend M in so long... They weren’t allowed to do it at the Lookout, for obvious reasons, and his family had always been at the Mansion. They’d done it in hotels or at her house before, but their lives had kept them away from each other for a while... And now, Piccolo was ready to fix that. His family had gone on a trip and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow, so he had the whole night with her... he couldn’t wait! He could barely contain himself; he'd been so looking forward to tonight. He'd bought her flowers – her favourite kind, to please her. And he’d instructed the mansion staff to prepare them the finest meal, then he’d told them to take the night off. He didn’t want anyone to disturb him now. He wasn’t even going to let Nail in on this – he wanted her all to himself!

She was beautiful. Really, she was. In his bedroom, sat on the end of his bed... He swore she looked better than the last time he saw her. Her eyes were deep and gentle, her hair silky, her skin... soft, and smooth. All over her, but especially... her curves. Piccolo felt himself blush. His claws were itching; he felt saliva forming in his mouth. Dammit! He knew he shouldn’t. He was acting too much like an animal. He hadn’t seen her in a while; he should be talking to her more, or massaging her at least. Something... other than this. He was just staring at her like a piece of meat – he didn’t want to do anything except jump on her. He should have more patience – he should have more respect for her than that! She was worth much more than that! 

But... she didn’t seem to mind. A small smile formed on her lips, and she looked away shyly.   
“Do you... like my dress?” She asked, almost giggling as she spoke. Which relaxed him. She liked him looking at her? Good. At least she understood he didn’t mean it in a bad way…  
“Oh yeah...” Piccolo purred, staring at her. He sat down beside her, and settled his eyes upon her back. Her smooth skin that hid under her clothing… But it was a tight dress. Tight enough, at least. He could see the roundness of her hips, and the curve of her butt upon the bed... oh, hell. He could feel himself growing hard, already. So much that it hurt. His tongue almost fell out of his mouth; his antennae twitched in urgency. Now. He needed her now. Now now now now now! “Take it off.” Piccolo instructed. “Babe.” He swallowed, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment. He could hardly believe himself – his own desperation! It was pathetic. But… hell, if he could control it… “Please.” Piccolo spoke hoarsely, and leaned forward to place his lips upon her neck. “I… need you…”

He stopped mid-sentence, and swallowed again. Oh… he shouldn’t have done that. He really couldn’t handle it… The feeling of her skin upon his calloused lips, the taste of her flesh as he failed to hold back his eager tongue. He licked her neck, and before he knew it he’d bitten her as well – he hadn’t even given his mouth permission to do that! And hell… ohhhh hell, he shouldn’t have. He was really suffering from it now; he was desperate! His organ throbbed under his clothing; his claws itched so much he felt like he was going to tear her apart. Dammit! “M…” He breathed.

She turned her head, to look at him. She offered him a smile, then she leaned forward to kiss him… and that was it. His lust got the better of him, and with a small yelp M found herself being pushed onto the bed. Her cheeks flushed as his tongue dove into her mouth, attacking her like it was trying to hurt her. His hands were everywhere; she wriggled and whimpered as she felt his claws slide under her dress and onto the flesh of her buttocks. That was always his favourite place…  
“P…” M let out a sharp gasp, when he finally let her up for air. Her lips hurt from how hard he’d pressed on them; her tongue felt like it was about to bruise. She met his eyes… and she smiled at the look of regret upon his face. He seemed concerned that he’d been too rough with her… and that made her feel safe. No matter how rough he was, she would always feel safe with Piccolo. She knew he would never do anything to harm her. Actually, she liked it rough. She could feel herself moistening; she could feel the burning upon her blushing cheeks… and she giggled. _“Come on.”_ She spoke with her hands, gesturing for him to come at her again… so he did.

Piccolo threw himself at her like a rabid dog. He slid his hands up and down her body, grabbing great chunks of her flesh in his palms. There was so damn much of her… hell! He wanted her. All of her. He wanted to feel her on him. He sat up and pulled her up with him, positioning her on his lap. He unfastened her dress as they kissed; he slid the fabric down her body and caressed her back. Smooth skin… soft skin. Thick, juicy flesh. Lots of it.   
“I love you!” He spoke hungrily, breaking away from another feral kiss. “M…”  
“I love you too.” She spoke against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel his hardness underneath her. She sat on it, enjoying the feeling of it pushing against her underwear. She felt him tugging at the flesh on her hips, then down to her butt. There was a lot of meat there, and his mouth was watering from it. He rocked himself against her, desperately trying to sooth the ache in his cock. He needed to be inside her… He needed to have her pushing down on him; he needed to be embraced by that gorgeous, juicy body. Oh, hell… Hell, he’d never felt anything like it! _Fuck_!

He dove his face into her breasts, and enjoyed the soft mounds around him. They were almost big enough to suffocate him! And that was fine with him. If he was going to die, he wanted to be smothered by her. Her touch, her smell, her essence… the sound of her beating heart. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. He’d never wanted her this much. He’d never felt this much in love with her. He never wanted her to leave; he never wanted to let go. He never wanted to pull his face away from her chest… But he did so, reluctantly. Just to come up for air, and give her another hungry kiss, then he was back burying himself again. M giggled, biting her lip at the feeling of it. He was so keen! Even more than usual. She could feel her own heart racing in excitement; she could feel her legs parting to allow his girth to strike her. _Thud thud thud_! She rocked her hips in sync to him raising himself up at her; they could feel each other’s moisture through their underwear. M’s chest felt damp, from his tongue slathering all over it in desire. Her skin tingled under his fast, lustful breaths; her butt hurt slightly from the sharpness of his keen claws digging into her thick flesh.   
“Come on.” Piccolo spoke breathlessly, his patience finally running out. He took hold of her clothing as she raised her hips, and he pulled her dress and underwear completely off her. Then he took a moment to stare at her… at her beautiful naked body, on top of his. The large breasts that he’d just been smothering himself in, her wide hips, her beautiful curves… He enjoyed the roundness of her. She had a smooth belly that was always so soft and squishy, so comfortable and warm to hug. A big butt that he liked to bury himself in – he didn’t like to think of her in that way, but he couldn’t help it. He _loved_ her butt! He loved how sexy she was. He couldn’t help but sexualise her body. Even though he respected her more than anything in the world, even though he loved how beautiful she was, in both body and soul… he couldn’t ignore the fact that she was also just sexy. Large, soft, squishy breasts that felt so good against his face. A warm, shapely body that felt so damn good to hold, round hips, big buttocks, thick thighs… thighs that he could lose himself in. Thighs that were about to lift her body up and down his cock – how could he not go crazy over thighs like that? He loved her… he loved her voice, he loved her smell, he loved who she was – he loved her soul. But right now, in this moment… Damn, he loved her body. It was his only thought. Get inside it! 

M giggled through her excitement as he stared at her with that look of lust upon his face. He wasn’t going to go easy on her… well, fine! She wasn’t going to go easy on him! She unfastened his belt, and removed his shirt, then it was her turn to lust. Her heart skipped a beat as she allowed herself to drink in his image. He was so muscular… so broad, and handsome and hard. His chest was like steel; his bones were coated in thick, firm muscles that stretched out his exotic skin. His entire body was so sculpted, so defined… so strong. He looked like he could lift her up just with his fingers; he looked like he could hold her down and have his way with her and there wouldn’t be a thing she could do to stop it. He was just so powerful… and that was just his top half! When she moved her eyes lower, then she really felt a burn upon her face. Her heart really did race, as fast as it could. She’d seen his penis before, but…. Every time, it got her so excited. He was so _big_. Already she could feel it going in; she could feel how wide and satisfying it would be… yes! “Come on!” Piccolo almost begged, tugging at her thighs. “Babe, please. Come on, Honey.”   
“Okay!” M beamed in excitement, and placed her lips on his. She buried herself into the kiss, as she raised her hips, and sank down on him…. then she felt the longest, deepest moan from him, echoing in her mouth. Oh, god… ouch. She grinned against his lips, feeling so satisfied by the tearing sensation downstairs. They hadn’t done it for a while… it hurt, to begin with. She didn’t care, though. All she could feel was how big he was, as he made his way through her chamber, pushing apart her walls… _Oh_. “Mmmm…” She whimpered against him, and felt a warmth in her heart when he wrapped his arms around her back, hugging her.   
“Mmmm…” Piccolo groaned, and pulled away, allowing them both to breath. “Oh Kami, Babe…” He gasped. “I love you.”

He thrust his hips up and down, ferociously slamming himself in and out of her. He tried to hold back – he was trying his best not to hurt her, she could see that. But his desire was so strong… he had to.   
“Aaa!” M hissed and flinched, as the heaviness of his cock forced its way through her, pushing up into her depths. She could feel it thumping against her walls, rough and fast and keen. His claws dug into her skin, sending sparks of pain shooting through her as he hungrily grabbed at her flesh. He kneaded the thickness of her thighs, the fleshy curves of her butt, her hips, her stomach… he couldn’t get enough of her. He couldn’t resist her! Piccolo panted lustfully as he thrust in and out of her body, indulging himself in her meat, her mouth, her breasts… oh, Kami. Kami, Kami! He hadn’t had her in so long… he hoped he wasn’t hurting her too much, because he couldn’t stop! He knew how forcefully he was slamming into her; he knew how roughly he was tugging at her flesh, he knew how firmly he was kissing her lips… but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t control it. He needed her.   
“I…” He groaned into her mouth, his eyes scrunched shut. He could feel himself getting close already. She felt so damn good, and the sound of her… M whimpered and moaned above him, tightly gripping his back. She locked her lips around his antennae and sucked on them, causing his head to tremble. She ran her tongue along them, sending a wave of bliss through his skull. Oh hell, why was she doing that…? Piccolo groaned, his lips parting in pleasure. His head was swimming. He tried not to… he didn’t want this to end so soon, but he couldn’t help it. He let out a long, low moan as he was overcome by a hot, white wave of pure ecstasy… and he spilt his seed inside her, his hands tightly squeezing her beautiful flesh. Oh, Kami… Kami, Kami… “Mmm…”

Piccolo couldn’t move, for a moment. He held his grip on her, he kept his eyes closed… panting against her skin. He could feel her arms around him, and he felt her rest her head against his chest. She hugged him, with a smile upon her face. She hadn’t quite finished yet, but… she was still so satisfied. It was nice just to be with him again. To have him inside her, and holding her, and kissing her… She didn’t care how much it hurt. She didn’t care if she ended up with claw marks on her butt or her legs or anywhere else. She didn’t care that his tongue had wet her breasts so much they felt a bit cold now. It was all part of it… part of being with him. Part of being satisfied by him, by his body and his girth… part of being close to him. It was all she ever wanted. … But… he was concerned. Even through his own desperation and lust… even through his own ecstasy, he still thought about her. “Sorry…” Piccolo’s raspy voice came from above her, through his panting. He stroked a gentle hand down her back, and hugged her. “Did you, uh…?”  
“Um…” M blushed slightly. “It’s okay. I liked it.”   
“Nah…” A small smirk formed on Piccolo’s lips. “Babe…” He planted a kiss on her head, and raised her chin up to look at him. There… beautiful. Now that he’d been satisfied somewhat, and he could actual focus and look at her without his cock crying, he could appreciate the beauty of her face. He could look at her, and smile… and really feel how much he loved her. She was his darling. The most precious thing he had in the world… and he couldn’t leave her unsatisfied. “We’re… not stopping,” He began, and planted a small, soft kiss upon her neck. He grinned when she started to giggle, and bit her teasingly. “… Until you’re satisfied.”   
“Okay.” M bit her lip, and giggled again. She could feel his organ inside her… It had softened for a moment, and the pressure had subsided… but now it was getting hard again. He wasn’t done!

He tapped her butt, and growled.   
“Come on, girl.” Piccolo purred. M shrieked as he picked her up, and tossed her face-down onto the bed. Her heart beat wildly in excitement; her cheeks began to burn again. He was just so – manly! He’d thrown her down so effortlessly, and now he was behind her. He had his hands on her hips, and he gave her butt a playful _smack_. Eep! M almost screamed. She loved it when he went rough like this! And he knew it… he knew this was one of her favourite positons – his as well, but she knew he was mostly doing this for her. He was doing it a little for himself, she knew that. He was still horny after all, but he was trying to satisfy her now. He was trying to pleasure her, in a position where he could really go deep, and really take her –  
“Aaa!” M cried out when he suddenly started thrusting. Deep, and fast and hard… oh, Kami! “Mmmmm…” She groaned, burying her face into the bedsheets. “Piccolo…”  
“I love you.” He whispered against her ear; she could feel the weight of his bare, muscular chest against her back. “I love you, M…”  
“I… I love you too…” M panted, scrunching her eyes shut through his thrusts. Her entire chamber was tingling; she could feel him all through her body. Oh, it felt so good… Ooo… “Ahhh…”  
“Mmmm…” 

Piccolo groaned above her, indulging in her body once more. She felt so amazing, so warm and so soft and tight… He was enjoying her. Really fucking enjoying her! So much that it made him careless. He didn’t feel his father’s ki in the Mansion; he didn’t hear footsteps approaching his room… he didn’t notice anything, until it was too late. _Click_. M and Piccolo lifted up their heads at the sound of the bedroom door opening, and they froze. Their hearts stopped; they felt a cold chill down their backs… and they stared, wide-eyed and in horror, at King Piccolo standing there. With a wide grin upon his face… and sniggering.   
“I thought I could feel you here, Son. I wouldn’t normally have come to check, but I could sense you had company… I had to see it for myself. Sorry about that – honestly, I was expecting to be mistaken, but…” His grin grew wider, and he looked lustfully at M. “What a pleasant surprise.” It certainly was… He didn’t know Junior had a girlfriend. How long had this been going on? Well… she certainly seemed like a lot to handle… “Looks big enough for two. Were you planning on sharing her –”  
“Get out!” Piccolo screamed at the top of his lungs, with such ferocity it made the bed shake. M yelped as he pushed down on her head, getting her out of harm’s way as he hurled a ki blast at his father. King Piccolo just about dodged it, and laughed as he did so, holding his hands up in defence.   
“Relax, I’m kidding!” He protested. “I have your mother! What would I want with this one?” His smirk returned to his lips, and he winked at M. “Lovely to meet you, Darling. I didn’t even know Junior was into girls. Anyway… I’ll let you carry on. Sorry to interrupt.” He waved his hand, and turned to leave. “Oh…” Just before he left, he met eyes with Piccolo, and sniggered again. “Next time, lock your door. If Tambourine comes in here… he’s not as polite as I am, and he doesn’t get laid as often. He might want to have a turn himself –”  
“ _ **Get the fuck out**_!”

Another ki blast flew across the room, followed by King Piccolo’s laughter.


End file.
